Snow Heart
by Shikokudarkstar
Summary: A mysterious demon boy appears with the power to weild both snow and darkness. He's lost everything and his rage is outstanding. How will the gang help a person with so much rage? Better yet, how will they contain that rage or the curse with it?
1. Warrior of darkness and snow

Chapter 1: Warrior of shadow and snow

Out in the middle of an old battle field on the outer edges of Makai, a battle had insured, an army verses two lone demon warriors. One of them looked barely fifteen, while the other looked older but looks never really mattered when it came to age. Nor did it matter to them if they had to kill the whole demon population to find the Stone of Azure. Nothing mattered to the teenage warrior now, his pupil-less eyes of pale blue scanned the scene, for a battle field it was clean, this oaken staff had taken the corpses and souls all away. Now to get the staff, and Suki.

He pulled his staff out of the ground where he had stricken a demon that dared try to take him on while Suki was "dead". There was a shuffling sound and the teen saw the head of his beloved friend Suki or as most of us know him as…Suzaku. Suzaku sat up and pulled the sword from his gut.

"THIS is the LAST time I'll ever fight another damn demon army for you. Got it Raytora?" Suzaku glared down at the open wound upon his chest. Raytora rolled his eyes and shook his snow white head of hair.

He knelt down in front of his friend, "You're lying Suki, and you've said that for the past ten times…" He smiled as he paused, "Besides we have yet to find that stone." He bit his lip, as he gnawed his mind for the right words.

Suzaku sighed as he flopped back down, "Let me guess…we have to move again. I really do hate this. Every time we do move some idiot has to find us and we have to move again. Where to now, Ray-Ray?"

Raytora looked at the ground rubbing his right forearm lightly and repeatedly, "I told you not to call me that...it reminds me of her."

Suzaku sat up and held out his hand, "I forgot, okay? Now let me see your arm." He pointed at the arm Raytora was rubbing.

Raytora looked at Suzaku and held his arm lightly, "It hurts, Suki. I don't want you to touch it." He blushed slightly, "I-I don't want you to feel it too."

Suzaku smiled, "Like it's gonna hurt any worse than when I battled that boy. Come on let me see your arm." His voice was calm and soothing so Raytora gave in and rolled up the sleeve on his midnight blue cloak. A blue dragon tattoo was moving around his arm and digging at an open wound he had received, its claws pulling the tender flesh back together. Suzaku tapped its head lightly and it slithered back under the sleeve out of his reach. "It was stitching your wound. I imagine that you are feeling the pain of that not its anger." Suzaku explained as he rolled the sleeve back down.

Raytora rubbed his forearm again as he spoke in his normal soft voice, "I think we might have to hide in plain sight of that toddler..."

Suzaku grunted, "Whatever you say. I am your bodyguard after all."

"Suki, you make it sound like you're a slave. I let go of the binding curse two months ago. You said you wanted to stay with me for your own reasons." Raytora leaned on his staff smiling.

Suzaku glared at him, "You're a pain some times..."

Raytora laughed as he tapped his staff on the ground lightly. Teleporting was always a simply spell.


	2. Curse of the chosen ones

Tee hee, I did it, I won again the evil writer's block. jumps into air repeatedly until falls on Raytora

Raytora: Get off.

Me: No. You're to cuddly and fluffy.

Raytora:(blushes) Oh thanks.

Me: R&R (Okay I'm acting like an idiot but who cares?!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Curse of the chosen ones

Raytora landed them in an enormous snow drift, but not only that, changed how Suzaku looked to most of the world. He had shoulder length blond hair that was the same length as his antennae along with that he had black jeans covered with pockets and a white muscle shirt with a black denim biker jacket. Raytora landed on top of the snow gracefully as Suzaku fell through. He soon bounced back up to glower at the soon-to-burst-from-laughing Raytora, who loved the look of a bedraggled Suzaku.

"I hate you." Suzaku glared. Raytora held out his hand (without the dragon) to Suzaku, smiling innocently.

"You're lying again Suki, you wouldn't stay if I'm such a pain in your ass." Raytora smiled softly.

Suzaku glared at him, "So why do you always put us in the snow? You know I'll fall through." Raytora wasn't listening; he was watching a window on a house closely as he stood slowly.

Suzaku realized what was about to happen, "Tread lightly Ray-Ray. Don't go attacking any demon you see..." Raytora clutched his staff and swung it around his body once quickly, his one and only fighting stance. "Raytora...careful"

Raytora shifted his gaze, "I'll be fine."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "It's not you I'm worried about; it's that rage and that immense power. THAT'S what I'm worried about."

Raytora turned his head and grimaced with pain, not from Suzaku, but his right arm...his dragon arm. He grasped it with his other hand, letting go of the staff, allowing it to float there. "Suki...help." Suzaku rolled back the sleeve only to find that Raytora's forearm and hand were now pure darkness. Raytora looked at the window again, "I'll have to live with it, but first we must leave."

Suzaku shook his head, "Not with that curse moving into your physical form. That's dangerous to even go five minutes without treatment; you'll lose your arm to darkness. What about the dragon? Isn't it in danger?"

Raytora nodded, "Yes, but it can defend itself for a while longer. If we don't move Suki, we'll be fighting another army. I'm so sorry Suki."

"For what, this? Raytora, I wouldn't even be alive without you." Suzaku sighed as he started through his pockets.

Raytora pointed to the one on his lower left leg, "If you're looking for the vaccine it's there under the bandages. Hurry Suki..."

Suzaku pulled out the vaccine and grabbed Raytora by the bicep and shot the potion through him, but something was terribly wrong; the shadow didn't go away. "That's impossible. Did it get stronger?"

"I'm afraid so, but that should hold it off for a while. Now bandage it quickly before they come...too late." Raytora pulled his arm away and looked to the east, only seconds later they were surrounded.

"Ahhh, my little dragon, you seem to have been caught." A smooth voice sailed out; it was a black cloaked figure that was unrecognizable to anyone.

Raytora bared his fangs, "Leave me alone! What could you possibly want with me?"

"Oh, we don't want YOU, just your power and that other demon inside you. Poor little dragon, all alone because his family died...must be so painful to be that alone." The figure mocked him with a smooth feminine voice.

"Shut up and die you mangy cat. I don't want your sympathy." Raytora growled.

"How...oh you're the freak master was talking about; not a boy, not a wolf, not a dragon. What are you Raytora Yang? A monster?" The feline's eyes now glinted with curiosity.

Raytora's eyes turned into a red hue, "Jackpot, a monster, with impeccable rage, and if Suki here wasn't holding me back you would be dead." Suzaku had put one hand on his shoulder, ready to whirl him around and pin him to the ground. Raytora's rage was a nasty thing, ever since they had killed his family and sent him on the run.

The feline demon pulled back her hood; she looked young and other than the large amber cat eyes and ears looked human. She had long straight black hair that moved about as she did. "Such rage and the aura!" She said to herself watching his aura flow freely around him. It was then Suzaku let go.

Raytora sprang from him spot, staff in his good hand. One thing about his staff was that it thrived off of life energy; bodies of foes would be sucked into his staff if he stuck them with the spike on the end of his staff. So naturally using only speed and the spike he defeated all the enemies. He landed gracefully in front of the cat leader, and smiled wickedly, "You want to take me on now?"

The cat smiled wickedly, "It's not wise to challenge me to a duel when you know nothing about me, little dragon."

"Oh, I know plenty. I still might be new to the Azure dragon but its limitless knowledge tells me that you are a fire-cat demon. Poor kitty, you're shaking." He smiled showing his pure white fangs that had grown from the heat of a little battle.

The fire-cat was indeed shaking but quickly controlled herself, "So what, you only know that. It's not like you know anything else."

"Your name is Flare; you enjoy long walks by the beach and running like an idiot with your friends. Your father is leader of the fire-cats and you were commissioned when you were only eight, and over the past sixty or so years you have been trailing the Azure dragon. Would you like me to tell you your size and weight measurements or are you satisfied with that for now?" Raytora chuckled to himself as he saw the cat's eyes widen.

Suzaku slapped his forehead, "You're an idiot, stop taunting the enemy and hurry up before the rest of her army comes!"

Flare snapped her fingers and twice as many demons came, "Too late slave. Your master was right to shock me just so you could get away. Isn't that right, mutt?"

Raytora smiled, "No. I was just warming myself up. To see what fun my arm might have." He lifted his shadow arm, with his eyes glowing red, he looked evil. Then he attacked, fangs bared and arm ready.

"Raytora!" Suzaku yelled after him, only to be surrounded by the hoade.

Raytora looked back and growled at the cat, "Give him back!"

"Is he really that important to you? This slave? Think Raytora of all the power we could give you..." She stopped all the sudden and fell over; a kantana was sticking out of her side. Raytora turned around to see the Suzaku had been freed from the horade but put into another group's hands.

Suzaku frowned, "I thought this was supossed to be the other way around, me saving you." He was being held by boy with gelled black hair, and another boy with orange hair and a dumb look on his face. Raytora looked to his staff only to see it in the hands of a redheaded demon.

Raytora growled, "Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone?"

"It's not like we get up in the morning looking for an enraged demon to fight; pacifier breath makes sure that we get to do that..." The gell boy answered.

Suzaku stiffened, "Oh no. No you again."

Raytora straightened and smiled wickedly, "You must be the Yusuke I've heard about. The must be Kuwabara and Kurama. So the one behind me must be Hiei, I take it from your looks I'm right." He turned his head to see the fire demon glaring at him. "Now, hand over Suki and no one gets hurt."

Yusuke almost burst out laughing, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Suzaku." Suzaku said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped him, "What?!"

"You didn't reconize Suki? YES! I won the bet, fork it over Suki." Raytora held out his shadow hand without thinking.

Kurama stepped closer, "What happened to your arm?" He tried to reach out and touch it.

Raytora pulled it away growling, "You touch it; you die."

Kurama looked from his distance, "I take it you were cursed?"

"Yeah and the only soulition isn't working. I need to enter the next demon tourniment and win the atidote or I'll become my inner demon." Raytora growled taking a few steps back.

* * *

AN: I just leave it there for now...enjoy your tourture.


	3. The Key to Hope and Death

me: Yeah another chapter! I won against the writer's block...AGAIN!!!!

Raytora:looks at chapter I'm not in this one...therefore it sucks.

me:slaps him it does not!

Raytora: Ouch, you hit me...last chapter you tried to cuddle me to death! You freak!

me: You're such a jerk. starts hitting Raytora

Raytora: You not the greatest person yourself! hits back

Suzaku: This could get ugly... well read and review!

me:pauseing beating Raytora And?

Suzaku: Shikokudarkstar does not own YYH or their characters. She owns Raytora and any other OCs that come along.

* * *

Chapter 3: The key to Hope and Death

Yusuke was sulking in class, waiting for it to be over. This was all Kuwabara's fault; if he had kept a better hold on the snow haired fugitive then they wouldn't be suffering the wraith of Koenma or anyone else. They had almost had the little freak, but Kuwabara had to be startled by his demonic display of power. And as fate would have it both fugitives got away and disappeared into darkness. Yusuke looked at Kurama, whom was at the time sitting next to him. Kurama had transferred schools a month earlier and was now in almost all his classes with either Kuwabara or Yusuke. Kurama simply ignored his teammate and continued to write. He had heard Yusuke's view on the matter tons of times and preferred not to hear it again.

Yusuke looked back to the door. One minute it was clear...the next it full of a face that had crashed into it or really slammed into it. Yusuke winced at the sight of it. Unfortunately the teacher took notice of him not the door.

"Mr. Uramshi, I know you don't like Language Arts but that look is unacceptable." The teacher scoffed.

A student raised their hand, "But teacher, there was a boy getting slammed into the window of the door."

The teacher opened the door and stuck her head out. It was then she saw a blonde spiky haired boy with a light purple sock hat on, sitting on the floor, close to the door but far enough not to get hit. He looked up at her and smiled, handing her his admission pass. She read it opening the door and dragging him inside. "Students, this is your new classmate Bud... I'm sorry how do you pronounce it?" She asked turning to the distracted boy.

He turned his head from the floor and scanned her face with his silvery eyes, "Call me Bud. It's a lot easier and faster to say." His voice seemed to pierce through the woman, causing her to stutter.

"Why of course. You shook sit next to Yusuke." She pointed to the seat.

Bud sat next to Yusuke, his silver eyes telling an unreadable message. As soon as he looked away, class was over. Bud stretched and looked at the clock, "Yusuke, when do you normally have lunch?"

Yusuke shrugged, "We have that next then was go home. Why?"

Bud smiled, "May I sit by you at lunch? I get lost easily in buildings, among other things." He turned his head to look out the window, and on his neck was a bruise...a bruise that was in the shape of a fist.

"Of course you may sit with us. We can also show you to the cafeteria." Kurama said rather pleasantly.

Bud's face visibly lightened, "Really? Thanks."

Kurama nodded as he started off, and naturally Yusuke and Bud followed. Once in the cafeteria they found their seats next to Kuwabara.

"Lunch is on me, I wanted to thank you guys for not getting mad at me." Kuwabara smiled dumbly.

Bud looked at a napkin he suddenly found interesting and started to rip it into neat triangles. When he felt his head being patted he winced, and looked at Yusuke who was sitting next to him. He blinked and smiled weakly, "Yes?"

Kurama answered for him, "What would you like to eat Bud?"

"I'll have ramen." Bud smiled. He was somewhat surprised at how the gang excepted him, at least for now. _They'll hate me when I tell them. _He sighed. _But I HAVE to it's my job as a phoenix for the tournament. My life sucks... _

A bowl was placed in front of him, waking him from is thoughts. He stared at it a moment before picking up his eating utensil. He ate slowly and felt the eyes of the gang on him.

"Wow, you eat really slow." Yusuke noted.

Bud shrugged, "It's not often I get a nice warm meal..." He pointed to his ramen, "I haven't had ramen in ten years. It also feels good to be safe."

"You feel safe with us?" Kurama chuckled, he suspected Bud to be a demon from the beginning but now he was sure.

Bud nodded, "Yep, you did after all win the tournament..." He frowned looking ashamed, "my family runs another tournament, the Phoenix Down...and my father has ask you be there."

Yusuke sighed, "And we have to come?"

"I'm afraid so...but it is a little different. I'll tell you more later...I bell's about to ring." Bud stood and walked off.

He looked around once he was outside, they could be watching, his brother's gang. Why did his brother hate his so? What made people want to kill him? But then again, why did he have to be a phoenix? Why did he have to summon the dead? He didn't want to fight. In fact he couldn't fight; he never liked the thought of hurting another person.

Bud started on his way; he had lived inside a tree for a while. He walked toward the park and walked carefully...until... SNAP! His leg was caught inside a bear trap, it's teeth digging into his leg.

"Master will be pleased. I caught a phoenix kitsune, their coat's are worth millions." A greedy little voice sniggered.

Bud had unintentionally turned into demonic animal form; a red fox with five tails and flame red phoenix wings. He would have to do something to the weedy, blue demon in front of him. He did the only thing he could do...screech. The call of the phoenix kitsune was unique, he only hoped it would attract help...and not his brother.

* * *

Bud: you guys are so mean! 

Raytora:shrugs your life sucks dude.

me: Ray-Ray! Be nice!

Raytora: Nice is outdated.

me: Grrrrr...Raytora!!! starts punching him...again

Bud: Guys...

Raytora: If you weren't a girl, you'd be dead.

me: Liar, you don't like the thought of killing.

Raytora: so doesn't mean I can't.

Bud: Guys...

Suzaku: R&R and blah blah blah.


	4. A phoenix kitsune's scream

me: (punches air) I back in yellow and blue!

Raytora: (looks at chapter) Hey I'm in this one. Cool.

Me: (mock gasp) He is actually being nice! I think hell just froze over.

Raytora:(frown) I'm nice. Just not to you, because you like to be so mean to me.

me:(glare) Look who's talking! Just because I wanted to cuddle with you that one chapter means nothing!

Raytora:(glare) Yeah right!

Bud:(pokes head in) Guys...

Suzaku:(sighs) All right I guess it's my job. Shikokudarkstar does not own YYH, just the plot and the OCs. She is also sorry she made you wait so long...She was grounded. Now to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: A phoenix kitsune's scream

He screeched at the top of his lungs. Now all he had to do was wait and pray for help.

Meanwhile Raytora had decided to spend a little time in what Suzaku called the 'filthy world of humans'. Raytora had his hat pulled over his eyes while basking in the sunlight. Suzaku wasn't at all pleased, "Why are we even here Raytora? I thought we were running from the law, not trying to tease it?"

Raytora shot up onto his feet, "You hear that Suki? A phoenix kitsune and it sounds to be in trouble..."

Suzaku grunted, "That's not our problem."

Raytora grabbed his arm and started (or tried) to drag his companion, "It is now. I'm the leader and I say go."

"How about not..." Suzaku suggested.

Raytora frowned, "Fine, I'll go without you." He dashed off and like always Suzaku soon followed.

Kurama had sent Hiei on the mission of locating Bud. Hiei had heard the scream and tried his hardest to ignore it and follow Bud's aura trail. But the more he followed the closer he got to the scream. But once he got there he found he wasn't alone. The snowy hair fugitive, Suzaku, a weedy demon, and another demon army lead by the cat he thought he had killed. The kitsune was still conscious but barely able to move. If it dared to move that trap, the blood loss would be unimaginable. But it would be stupid to just run in there and take the kitsune...he needed a distraction and the fugitive was one of the best at this. So Hiei decided to wait for the right moment.

Raytora growled, "Mangy cat...always a survivor, aren't we?"

Flare rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too, Raytora."

Raytora rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Oh great another stalker.

"Oh how I'd love to chat but this kitsune is mine. I claim it for my father. For you see in the Phoenix Down tournament, you have to have a phoenix kitsune." Flare explained drawing her sword.

"Duh, if I didn't know that I'd be kinda dead. Considering that I was invited by Lord DX..." He disappeared and reappeared behind her, "I'm a wanted adversary by many and everyone wants me on their side. But alas I remain neutral. Now enough chatter, let us see how much her highness has improved." He disappeared again and reappeared by Suzaku.

Flare smiled wickedly, "Of course my little dragon, a fight would be welcome."

Bud was growing weaker, and his vision was blurring. He smiled when he saw Raytora, "Sensei...so you do care."

Raytora sighed, "What other phoenix kitsune is foolish enough to screech in the human world? That is just plain stupid." His staff was floating beside him, but with only a glance at it, it moved and took away Bud's trap. Bud grimaced in pain as he started to crawl, but alas, that weedy little demon had to get in the way...again. He growled, smoke coming out the sides of his mouth. He hated fighting, but yet he was forced to.

Knifes hit the demon before he could react and just as quick Bud was seized by the neck. Bud glared at the fire-cat, he hated fire-cats...water-cats were cool.

"What does he mean to you little dragon?" Flare asked ignoring the fierce silver eyes that bore into her figure.

Raytora shrugged, "He is my student and my ticket to happiness. You hurt him, I hurt you. Better yet...I can hurt you without hurting him so cowering isn't a good idea." As he said this Hiei watched his hands...he was unwrapping his cursed arm. He glanced at the tree Hiei was in and started rolling his hands in a circle. One moment there was nothing and the next...he had a sphere with a spiked shell of ice and darkness locked inside.

Suzaku sighed, "Are you going to rant or fight?"

Raytora glared at him, "YOU didn't want to come remember? You get the army this time. I get the cat, no interfering."

"Yes sir." Suzaku smiled and started onto his fighting.

Raytora placed the sphere in his good hand. Flare frowned, if he was as shameless as they said he was, she was in deep trouble. She threw the kitsune into the air and that was where two things happen simultaneously. Hiei caught the kitsune and landed into another tree gracefully. Meanwhile, Raytora had thrown his spike ball and hit his target directly.

Raytora smiled as the smoke and darkness faded, he loved to toy with his foes. It calmed him in a way like no other; it delighted him to see others in a rage, for it was his own rage that had transformed a shy subdued little boy into a merciless demon-slayer. This was a trait he tried to keep hidden, and only hinted it ever existed. He could see through the smoke and knew that the cat was pretty pissed.

Flare couldn't see a thing and oh how she wanted to strangle that little mutt. Dragon or not he had no reason to toy with her; in fact she hated him all together. She had reached her limit and in doing so set out flames to burn the darkness and smoke away. That was went she saw him, he was smiling.

When Raytora finally saw the forlorn looking cat, he burst out laughing. Her cat-eyed death glare was hardly intimidating; in fact it reminded Raytora of a toddler that you just stole a cookie from. Suzaku was frowning at him again. Raytora rolled his eyes, why did Suki have to spoil all his fun? Raytora pulled out his staff, and with an innocent smile spiked his opponent.

Suzaku sighed, "You should really stop doing that, it'll be the death of you."

"So? What is a life if it doesn't have any fun in it? Live a little Suki. Have some fun and gamble or something." Raytora smiled as he threw his hands into the air in mock surrender.

Suzaku glared at him but said nothing. He had a point; life was worthless with a little enlightenment here and there. He chuckled, "What do you want to do about Bud?"

"You know as well as I do that they will take care of him and interrogate him. They'll soon find out their other three team members are us." Raytora smiled bandaging his hand back up. He looked at the way Hiei had left, and turned back to Suzaku, "Let's go home Suki. I'm tired and I need the rest."

"Is it really that safe to live close to that boy? What if he tries to kill you?" Suzaku asked folding his arms.

Raytora smiled as he looked in the general direction of the house, "That's what you and Yang are for..." He looked back at Suzaku, "Correct?"

Suzaku nodded; he was shaking slightly. Raytora's pale blue eyes were now navy blue, a sign that Yang was listening. Suzaku hated to talk to Raytora when Yang was listening, it was disturbing, like someone staring at you while you eat. Yang had that effect on everyone, and nobody ever had the guts to tell Raytora, he was too impulsive. Although Yang and Raytora seemed to get along well, at least they didn't fight as much as other people.

Raytora yawned and started off in the direction of their new hide out. He didn't even have to look back to know that Suzaku was following...his last friend he had made. This time he hoped that his heart would not have to break.

* * *

me:(looks at Raytora) See I was nice to you on the story line.

Raytora:(sarcastic) Ooooo, I got to beat up a girl.

Bud:(sighes) You just don't like me do you?

Suzaku:(shrugs) I don't care.

Me: R&R


	5. Destiny and Fidelity

Me: ((anime sweats)) Sorry for taking so long. I had trouble along the way.

Suzaku: Like computer break downs and brain freezes?

Raytora: ((sarcastic)) Oh that would never happen to our author...

Me: ((smacks Raytora)) Hey now!

Suzaku:((totally ignoring them)) Read and review, this time she might work faster.

Chapter 5: Destiney and Fidelity

Hiei had arrived at Kurama's house over seventy-two hours ago with the pheonix kitsune and it was still unconscious in it's demon form. Each of the gang had taken turns watching over him and bandaging his wounds again and again. It was Hiei's shift again since everyone else had to go to school and quite frankly, he was losing patience with the kitsune. He sat in the window sulking, occasionally shifting positions to keep from falling asleep. Unfortunately he did and when he woke up he saw the kitsune had moved off the bed he was placed on and started crawling towards the door. Hiei jumped down and interrupted the kitsune's coarse.

Bud paused and looked at the figure before him. He bared his fangs weakly and tried to crawl farther. Hiei grabbed the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the bed he was on. Bud glared at him and tried once again to get away.

"Stop!" Hiei growled grabbing the scruff of his neck again. "Do you want to die?"

Bud growled, "Better than seeing your ugly face."

"Watch it baka!" Hiei growled holding his katana to Bud's throat.

Bud stuck his tongue out, "Make me."

Hiei put Bud on the floor and stuck his katana through one of Bud's loose bandages. Bud glared at the fire demon, but unfortnately do to Hiei's last action, he was stuck to the floor.

"I hate you." Bud glared.

Hiei frowned, "Hn"

Bud bit off the bandage and moved again towards the door. Hiei stopped him, and sat in front of the door just to piss off our little hero.

Bud growled but crawled back the way he came. He stopped at the window and lifted his paws up to the ledege. Hiei frowned at the little kitsune as it pathically tried to pull it's own weight onto the ledge.

Bud wobbled, stuck in one place, unable to let go and unable to pull himself up. But soon gravity solved this and with a rather loud thud. Bud swore a soft oath and drove his claws into the wall, clawing up until once again he got stuck. This time though, he had no chance of falling. He groaned and swore softly again looking for a way to get off with out asking that 'hn' guy.

Hiei smirked on the other side of the room, "Stuck?"

"Just a little." Bud sighed.

Hiei pucked off the bedraggled kitsune and sat him on the bed. He was soon unbandaging Bud's wound with gentle light touches. Bud whimpered softly as air flowed through the wound but didn't move away from the touch. Once Hiei had finshed bandaging him, Bud yawn and licked his hand greatfully.

Bud shifted suddenly and fell off the bed. "Ow...Yang, that's not funny." He swatted at a shadow.

Yang shifted shape into a lab puppy and barked at him, "No, it's not funny; It's very humorous. So how's it hanging with the gang?"

Bud yawned as he shrugged, "I just woke up."

Yang frowned as he noticed Hiei, "Oh, that could be why he told me not to come."

"Sensei! Sensei sent you!" Bud hopped to his feet only to fall back down. Hiei caught him quickly and settled him back to his crawling position.

Yang frowned at Bud and lightly tapped the side of Bud's head with a paw, "Idiot, you haven't told them?" He was glaring at Bud with rather large cat eyes and a grizzly bear sized panther body to go with it.

"No." Bud said sheepishly.

Yang flopped down on the floor with an exasperated sigh. He sat back up quickly, "Bud, I'm going to throttle you..."

Bud scrabbled behind Hiei, who had a katana at the ready.

Yang fell over laughing and rolled on the floor a little before composing himself well enough to speak. "Ha ha! I haven't laughed so much in centuries!" He paused and turned grim, "But seriously Bud, how are you going to fight in the tourniment if you fear battle?"

Bud whimpered as he tucked his tails between his legs.

Yang rolled his eyes and flicked his tail as he changed again, this time into a fox. He lowered himself to Hiei and glared at Bud. He shifted into a teenage boy, white short spiky hair with blue tips, ripped black jeans, and gray muscle shirt. He rolled his neck and the dogtags on the spike collar jingled lightly, his white wolf ears flicked as if also stretching. "Bud, do you want me to heal you or carry you?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. "Nevermind I'll just heal you." He said quickly as he flicked his wrist.

Darkness wrapped around Bud taking away the pain and sores on his body. When the darkness cleared he was back to his humanized form. Yang started dragging him, then stopped.

"Ummm, where to?" He asked looking at Hiei. Hiei showed them to the living room, where Kurama was doing his homework. Yang shoved Bud in front of him, "Say it."

Bud looked at Kurama then to the floor, "May I speak to the whole team, Kurama-sama?" He looked at Yang who was sniffing couch behind them, not the support he needed, but it had to do.

Yusuke arrived at Kurama's house as soon as he could with Kuwbara in tow. Kurama had told him to be there soon with Kuwabara. When he enter there was Bud all stressed out and pacing but fully healed. He had a demon behind him, who was staring at the TV while sitting on the couch. He flicked his ear and turned to them, he navy blue eyes looking into the every detail. He barked at Bud, making his tumble over.

"YANG!!!!" He cried looking for support from the other demon. Finding none he motioned for them to sit down. Yang grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down beside him.

"Our tourniment is held each year the ruler of old is about to die. We, the phoenix kitsune, have to compete in the tourniment to see who rules..." Bud looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Now the tourinment is open to others as well, but they have to have one of our kind to compete. If the team wins the kitsune is a ruler and they can bend him or her to their will. This year though..." He bit the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt.

Yang frowned continuing for him, "Bud's the son of the ruler now. He was forced to compete and so are you. We were all placed onto a team of his choice..." He smiled evilly, "I hope you can get along with Raytora and Suzaku cause that is what his lord has decided."

Yusuke pratically yelled, "WHAT?!"

"And personally I don't think the lord or Ray would be too happy if you refused." Yang continued, looking rather delighted at the thought.

"Why's that?" Kuwabara asked.

Yang sighed, "His lord wants a good show before he dies. Raytora has no choice because Bud's brother has the only cure for his curse..." He smiled, "Yes Bud has a brother."

Bud was curled into a small ball and crawled into Yang's lap. He was shaking as well as biting his hand until it bled. Yang pulled Bud's hand away and his voice rumbled lowly into his ear. Bud soon fell asleep.

Kurama looked at Yang, " He doesn't want to rule." It was more a statment than a question.

Yang sighed, "Never in the thousands of years I've been alive have I seen a more selfless demon. Nor one that is so afraid...but with good reason. His brother tried to kill him ever since their father told them that if one of them didn't rule that he would haunt their families and such. Bud and Alaras used to be best friends and their still equally matched..."

Hiei stared at him, "Hn." He knew it when he first saw Bud it had been confirmed to him already by Yang.

"Bud's afraid of battle. He can train with Raytora on trees and things but if he gets pitted against anything at reasbles demon or human, he freezes and holds his head screaming. What he remembers, I have no idea, Raytora hides it from me and so does Bud." Yang yawned, "You want me to get your team mates?"

Kurama nodded, "That would be wise."

Yang disappeared like smoke in the wind. Yusuke started arguing with Kurama.

Me: ((anime sweats)) Sorry for the sucky chapter but it needed to happen. Heh heh.

Raytora: Read and Review. No flames.

Yang: Or else I shall be forced to fight back.


	6. Path well taken

Me: Hiya again, I've been on vacation lately and I'm totally worn out.

Raytora: ((yawn)) Read and Review.

Chapter 6: Path well taken

Raytora looked out the window as Yang talked with Kurama about plans for the fighting. The tourniment was set up differently and the how is was, it often got confusing in the battles. He growled laying his head in his palm. That was when the pain hit him, he growled looking for a way to get out, or something to bite...maybe chase.

Yang raised an eyebrow at him, but insight flashed. "Hold on a sec Kurama, I have to fix something." He looked at Suzaku, "Hey Suki...could you help Raytora."

Suzaku lifted his head, he had fallen asleep on Yang and was leaning heavily on his hand. But he glared at Yang when he said this. Kurama looked from one to the other but when he looked at Raytora's eyes...they were amber.

"Yang...you promised you wouldn't torture me again. I don't know how much longer I can stay in the city." Raytora growled, he was keeping his eyes and his bandaged arm out of sight.

Bud's eyes widened, "Sensei? Please tell me you took the potion."

Suzaku sweat dropped, "That got destroyed in our last battle with an army."

"I hate cats" Raytora growled.

Suzaku sighed, "You're a dog you're supposed to."

Bud looked at Yusuke, "Do you know where there's not very many people?"

Botan walked in on the conversation, "Oh Genki's would do well. Koenma suggested we go there anyway...he didn't tell me why though."

Suzaku threw Raytora over his shoulder, "Lead the way." He handed Raytora a red ball as they started off.

Kuwabara looked at him, "What's the ball for?"

Raytora growled, "Humans are stupid...can I bite him?"

"No." Yang answered.

Raytora tried again, "Can I toy with him?"

"No." Yang sighed.

"But..." Raytora paused as the ball sqeaked in his hand. He continued to squeak it all the way there.

Yang growled as did Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Suzaku was rather used to the squeaking, Raytora was fasinated by that ball and when his temper wasn't in check it was the only this that distracted him. Sad but true.

Botan was also unaffected as she lead them through a portal to Genki's. She smiled, "We're here."

Suzaku took the ball away and threw Raytora into the snow. Raytora growled eyes glowing red, he was crouched, like a wolf with it's hackles raised. Yang growled back in the same manner and growled 'go'.

Raytora went senting snow flying.

Yang sighed as he stood. "I hate it when I have to do that."

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were slightlly started by what Yang did. Kuwabara was the first to say anything, "What did you do that for?"

Hiei rolled his eyes but told him nothing...it was obvious that Raytora was going savage. Kurama looked up as howling started. Yang nodded to him.

Suzaku looked at Kuwabara, "Raytora tends to get nasty when he loses it. So to keep our thoats intact Yang growled him into submission. I suggest that if you go out tonight, you go with me or him."

Bud rubbed his arm, "I don't like doing this to sensei."

They when inside while in the winds, a wolf sang.

Yukina heard and in wonder decided to look for it tomorrow...

Me:((waves it off)) Don't worry I'll show you what he is.


	7. Blood red fur

Suzaku : Shikokudarkstar does not own yuyu.

Me: Obviously...((smiles)) back to the story

Yang:((rolls eyes)) This should be fun.

Chapter 7: Red bloody fur

Raytora ran through the snow, his hands and feet turning into paws and his clothing coming off as fur blew it away beneath it. Raytora paused as he finished the change to his large wolf form. His shoulder was as tall as Kuwabara, and as he threw back his head a howl erupted, sending shivers in all that heard.

He hunted silently and took down three deer, two rabbits, and a lot of demons. His fur was now bloody and now his red coat matched his red bloodlust eyes. Once he released his anger he howled again, this one for all the sadness of his life. He lumbered away and fell asleep inside a den. The full moon lasted two days or three...oh what fun.

When he awake he heard birds singing and footsteps in the snow. It was morning and he really didn't know if his mind would be able to handle someone at this time. Singing started and his ears pricked up, who in their right might who sing in this forest?

_Aww hell. Just what I need a girl. _Raytora growled pressing his paws into the snow. He turned his head and followed the sound. _Why am I doing this? I'm on Bloodlust...bad idea! _But his body seemed not to listen to his reason and follow anyway. He paused as he saw her...oh how his skull thudded against his brain. His wolf instincts kicked in...he wanted to smell her and eat her. Her smell was intoxicating but she didn't hear him. He laid down...plotting how to take her.

He watched as the birds and animals flocked to her. She was sitting in the snow in a simple blue kimono that matched her hair. Her crimsion eyes light with joy, as she talked with the animals.

"I heard a wolf last night. Its song was beautiful. But the new guests have warned us not to go into the woods alone. But I hated to ask anyone to come. They were all so busy training and Botan was cooking..." She rambled on.

Raytora liked her voice, it was a melody. Each and every word was a beauiful note, and as he listened he longed to howl. Oh that voice, the music he wanted to make, it was too much and he trotted away quickly. And once he thought he was out of her reach he howled.

"So you're the one who sings at night." said a voice, the melody unmistakable. Oh that stupid trusting fool! Why had she followed?!

He moved away from her, shifting out of reach again...or starting to. "Don't go!" She cried and he stopped. He looked at her and oh the pain in those amber eyes. "My name's Yukina, what's yours?" She wanted that look to go away. He shifted, he had to go NOW.

He shifted out of reach and started to growl when she got close. Her eyes looked pained as he left her, sitting in the snow. But she was better off there than following a monster.

---------------------------------------

Yukina watched the wolf go and when she tried to follow it growled. She couldn't understand the look in its eye, the pain and suffering was clear...but there was a cold anger there also. She sighed, looking at the deer and birds she had sang to earlier. They told her that the beast was a monster with eyes red. She had saw the blood but hadn't really thought about it.

"Why are you all alome?" a soft velvet voice cooed. She looked up into the trees, there was a shapeshifter. She saw the green skin and the long claws.

"I'm not alone." Yukina said she looked for the wolf. But she saw no ember eyes.

"Wolf's not here." cooed another. Soon she saw the horde of them n the trees.

She paniced until she remembered something Yang had told her this morning. _Yukina should you be attacked and no one is there to help you...howl. _She now knew why Yang had told her that...he knew she would go alone. She howled and in a matter of second the shapeshifters had surrounded her. She covered her head and ducked. But nothing happened.

"The wolf!" one of the shifters screamed. "Bloodlust!" another cried. "We'll all die!" another shouted.

She opened her eyes, all the shifters were now in their most imtemidating forms. She looked up to see fur, white fur.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Raytora growled and smirked as they all tried to attack him. He smirked, stupid creatures...and took a deep breath. Flames shot out and any poor shifter that it struck was ice cubed and thrown away.

One was left, now where...

"Wolfdragon! girl important eh?" it cooed. He turned his head and growled as he saw she was in it's hands.

He clawed carefully at the demon. But when he accidently hit Yukina once, his blood lust struck. His eyes turned red and the shifter lost his guts and became a grizzly bear, a large one too. Dropping Yukina as he did...stupid fool.

Raytora tackled him, pinning him down to the ground and biting his neck swiftly. NO ONE messed with this wolf in bloodlust.

He lumbered back to Yukina. She stared at him and he gently picked her up and placed her on his back. He walked to his den and placed her at the edge of it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yukina looked about the cave in wonder and saw the staff and the hat at the edge of the door. The wolf walked down farther. She fiddled with the staff wondering why a wolf would need one.

THUD! "Ow damn that boulder. Each time." a voice whined. THUD! BANG! "What the hell?! Why don't we all fall on me?" BOOM "Lombarian! You're not helping!"

"Sso ssorry." A voice hissed.

A teenage boy walked out of the shadows, he was shirtless and walking towards her. "Can you hand me my staff?" He asked. She smiled as she reconized it as the one cursing and growling.

"What?" He asked, his pale blue eyes smirking at her eyeing him.

She giggled, "You're ears are so cute."

His white wolf ears flattened in annoyance. "Lombarian says the same thing. Ruin my self esteem is what you'll do."

"Oh whine, wolf child." a voice hissed. Yukina looked over at the other teenage looking demon. She had deep blue hair and amber dragon eyes, other that that she looked like a run-of-the-mill seventeen-year-old.

"Shut up Lombarian." He growled, his ears twitching as he did.

"Put your sshirt on! And sstop whining wolf child." She hissed.

Raytora held out his shirt in front of her, "You pissed me off remember."

"I sseem to do that a lot. You jusst keep burning holess." She glared.

Raytora threw his shirt over his should and growled as he lead the way out. Yukina looked at Lombarian.

Lombarian looked at her, "Did you trusst wolf?"

Yukina nodded as she looked at the boy who was at the moment sulking outside.

"He iss werewolf. It iss what he iss by nature and by blood. Don't let the temper sscare you maiden, you have sseen something no one hass sseen in him before. Control over hiss bloodlusst. He caress maiden even if you don't." She sighed closing her eyes.

Yukina's eyes softened, "What's his name?"

"Raytora." Lombarian smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

Raytora was leaned against a tree as Lombarian and Yukina walked out. Yukina shyly eyed his exposed ears as she pass. He growled at Lomabarian. Why was is she could make any woman comfortable in these weird times? Ah well, he just needed to beat the shit out of something, prefurably Yang but the orange haired idiot would do...

"Wolf?" a voice asked, it's sound unused and soft like a predator. Oh how Raytora hated to put up with him...

Raytora glared up into the tree at the teen staring down. Osaka? He had thought...Raytora shook his head and turned back to the cat. "What, cat?" He sighed.

Lombarian had gone on ahead, taking Yukina back to Yang. Raytora hoped that she wouldn't meet another enemy.

Osaka was in front of him now with his misty yellow cat eyes staring at him, head cocked to one side. "Flare got out you're staff but that's not why I'm here." Osaka said softly, turning his head to the side. He was reflecting, Raytora could see that much. His short spiky white hair was now dirty and his pale skin slightly tan, Osaka had run into trouble.

"Did you find Alaras?" Raytora asked.

Osaka snorted, and Raytora flinched. Osaka was always like a cat but now...his human nature was alive. He would die soon, Osaka couldn't live much longer as a spy if he couldn't be stealthy.

"OH YEAH I FOUND HIM! I went to hell and back to find him but I did. He cursed me with an unhealable burn beyond all repair. And damn you Raytora I risk my ass and I don't get shit for it!" He claws were out now, he was clawing at the tree, with only one hand. Raytora looked to his other had now. It was bandaged to the shoulder, as far as he could tell with his tee shirt on. Osaka's jeans were covered in mud, loosely fitting him. Osaka looked bad, his ribs were showing and everything dirty.

Osaka was in tears now, clawing at the tree. Raytora couldn't stand it, he knelt down beside him. "Osaka..."

"The burn hurts Raytora, pain is weakness, and weakness means death." Osaka growled through his teeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bud looked out the window, leaning close to it. Hiei ended up pulling him away.

"Eat baka." He growled. Bud liked Hiei, and he wouldn't let anyone else touch him. Not even Yang. Hiei had been forcing him to eat for the past two meals. And since Raytora left he wouldn't eat. No one else was able to stand the heat of the phoenix kitsune's skin.

His hat moved on his hat as his ears pricked at the sound of the door opening. He leaped up only to be shoved back into his chair. Bud knew Kurama had told Hiei to make him eat.

"DAMN YOU!" a voice growled.

"Osaka, I know demons who will help you now stop being an idiot and move it." Sensei growled. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina watched as Lombarian's eyes widened, "Wolf child what are you doing?"

Raytora had another teen thrown over his shoulder, he was clawing at Raytora's back. Raytora let him fall.

He growled crawling away,"I loathe your exsistance!"

Raytora grabbed his foot pulling him along, "Your arm's not getting any better this way."

"Damn dog!" He growled clawing at the floor.

"Stupid cat!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

The cat demon paused and glared at the wolf, "Go to hell."

"You first" Raytora smiled.

The cat glared, and tackled him. Raytora pinned him to the ground. He took out on claw and began ripping bandages.

The smell was horrible, it made her cough. Raytora's eyes were watering and the cat was hissing. Raytora moved covering his mouth.

"Osaka, how did Alaras..." Raytora coughed.

Osaka's eyes softened, his arm in front of his body and a sight sheild was around it to look like normal. "He killed the fire cat king. He controls them now."

CLANG.

Yukina looked as Bud, faster than Hiei ran to the bathroom. He was sick.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" Raytora growled.

Osaka looked at the floor, "I was going to but my human instincts kicked in. My whore of a mother gave me those. Nothing else mattered but revenge and displaying my feelings. Being a hanyou sucks."

Raytora smirked, "If you where a hanyou than why do you hate humans?"

"They are stupid, they smell bad, and their useless. They fall in love with a demon and die from old age. And HE wasn't there for me when I needed him." Osaka glared at him.

Raytora was beside him now, hands glowing from healing him. Yukina saw that he was weakening. She stepped forward as she moved moved Raytora away.

---------------------------------------------------

Yang smiled as he saw the look in Raytora's eye that told him something. Raytora was falling for a little ice maiden.

Raytora and Osaka moved into Raytora's reserved room. Osaka growling harshly at any human he pass. Raytora yawned at the door and they both slep on the floor.

Me: Alrighty. I'm going to be gon ALL next week so it may take a while to update...not that I haven't made you wait a while already.

Raytora: Read and Reveiw.

Me: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do.


	8. Training with Rayray

Me: Hiya.

Raytora: tell...

Me : Kuwabara gets his chance to shine!!!!

Osaka:((rolls eyes)) Stupid humans, Shikokudarkstar DO NOT own Yuyu. And has no control over me.

Raytora: You wish she didn't.

Chapter 8: Training with Ray-ray

Yukina looked into the bedroom. Yang had told her that he would get back with Raytora and asked her to close the door. But she couldn't, and as much as she tried to look away she couldn't. What was wrong with her?

"Sso maiden you watch him ssleep?" Lombarian asked. She blinked, her amber dragon eyes met Yukina's crimson ones.

She looked away and closed the door, "Is it obvious? That I feel different towards him."

The dragon shook her head, "No, only mysself and Hiei have noticed. The fox hass too."

"Not Kazuma?" she asked paniced.

Lombarian pulled her to their room, for she and Yukina had shared that night. She closed the door behind her and sound proofed it.

"No, he doessn't and I sshould hope not." She growled at the door, pain in her voice.

Yukina looked at the floor, "Do you know what this feeling is?"

Lombarian pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes, oh she knew. Yukina could see it was taking all of Lombarian's control not to smile.

"I know what you feel but Raytora hass forbidden me to tell." Lombarian smirked. "Maiden, sshould thiss feeling grow, tell me."

Yukina blushed, and looked at the floor, "I will."

"Yukina, I sshould alsso warn you, sshould your feelingss for Kazuma change, Raytora thinkss the world of you. But my maiden, that path musst not be taken lightly. Now we musst go and wake the wolf child." She smirked as she added, "And the cat."

-----------------------------------------

Yukina chuckled as they entered Raytora's room, Raytora looked so cute asleep. She looked at Osaka who was being used as a pillow and smiled, He was curled into a ball, purring away softly as Raytora rested his head on Osaka's back. Yukina rubbed on Osaka's ears out of curiousity. They were warm and soft like velvet.

"You sure do know how ta wake a guy up." He purred stretching. He kicked Raytora off of him. "Come on sunshine, I know I make a wonderful pillow but we're burning day light."

Raytora yawned and used his leg to scratch his ear, "Better if the pillow didn't purr all night."

Osaka glared, "Well you snore."

"You smell bad." Raytora smiled standin up and walking to his dresser.

Osaka growled, "Dumb mutt."

"Stupid cat" He pulled on his shirt and his sock hat.

"You are REALLY cold. Ya know." Osaka licked his hand rubbing his ear with it.

Raytora looked over his shoulder at Osaka, "I'm an ice element and you're a water. We don't mix as well as we should."

Lombarian picked at her nails, "Wolf child, your late for training."

"Should I care?" He asked as he pushed Suzaku out of the bed. THUMP

Suzaku growled, standing up. "When did they leave?"

Lombarian looked at Yukina, "Ten minutess I think."

Yukina nodded, "The trainng field is out back."

Osaka splashed water on Raytora, "Oh good, he can..." A snowball hit him in the ear.

Raytora whistled innocently as he went outside. Osaka rushing after him and Suzaku herding them in the right direction.

-----------------------------------------------

Kuwabara was also running late but when he heard wolf boy yelling at someone.

"You just had to get stuck in the tree didn't ya? You look absulutly beatiful with the dead bird in you're mouth!" He growled. But he ducked as a dead bird flew at him.

Kuwabara walked up behind him, "What happened?"

Raytora pointed at Suzaku, "He scared poor Osaka into a tree." then pointed to the tree, "Now he's stuck...again." Raytora sighed.

"So why don't you get it down?" Kuwabara asked, he looked into the trees and saw amber cat eyes.

Raytora sighed as he hung his head, "I can't climb. Suki says to shoot him down but I can't do that. And Osaka doesn't trust humans. Or like them for that matter."

"Cat demon?" Kuwabara asked rolling up his sleeves. He was soon up the tree before Raytora replied. He liked cats...so how bad could a cat demon be? He didn't expect it to bee a snarly male.

It glared at him, "What do you want human?"

Kuwabara moved next to him, looking at the long sharp claws stuck so deeply in the branch. "Well first we need to get you out of here."

He snarled but didn't move as Kuwabara cut away at the branch. He simply stared, watching and waiting for a reason to attack but as good as his word Kuwabara got him down and they landed on the ground together gracefully, well...Kuwabara fell.

Osaka held out his hand and pulled him up. "Thank you human."

Raytora rolled his eyes, "His name Saka use his name." He had his arms crossed and was growing impatient with the cat demon. But paused when he thought about what Osaka had just said.

"Whatever! GAH! I give up now let be get away from here Raytora!" He growled his mood changing swiftly and becoming more deadly the longer he was with what he hated most...humans.

Raytora growled then smirked, "Well tonight is the night of a new moon saka, I'd hate for you to leave those four days."

Osaka's eyes widened then he growled, "Like a pure-bred would understand!"

Raytora sighed as Osaka wisked away again. Kuwabara scratched his head, how could you hate what you are?

--------------------------------That night he heard tears falling.

"NO...no.." a voice whimpered. Kuwabara opened the window to see Osaka changing on the roof. Short white spikes turned into a long neat blond ponytail, it trailed to the ground as he stood to pace. His claws were dull and his fangs gone...but what Kuwabara hated most was the fear in the amber eyes as they turned to green.

"Damn father! Why must I look like him as a human every new moon?" Osaka cried into his knees but wiped it away quickly. "I got to get away from here."

Kuwabara leaned onto the window, "Are you okay?" The fear in these hazel eyes now turned to him, and he jumpped off the roof, summersaulting off. Kuwabara followed after, the safer way be quickly. He trailed Osaka as fast as he could and found him kicking a demon's ass.

Osaka threw kunai at the demon's head, hitting there he stompped it into the ground. He jerked as he felt hands on the collar Raytora made him wear that day. Damn him. He kicked his leg back and smirked as he felt freedom. He saw the human then, and in fear of his weakness he raced away...only to be caught by him. He growled thrashing in the hands of the human. He would not be used again. The orange head's aura sword wrapped around him. "Get the hell away from me!"

------------------------------------

Kuwabara panted his hanyou was tough to catch. It growled and spat out curses faster than a drill sargent. It now stopped a moment, "Beauty is the pretty poison, there is no cure for beauty."

Kuwabara turned his head, "What?"

Osaka blinked, "You're going to use me like all those other humans did aren't you?"

"Use you?" Kuwabara looked at the hanyou now. It's eyes showed fear and hatred towards him...no not him...humans.

Osaka: ((glare)) I hate you.

Me:((ignores)) Read and reveiw!


	9. Hold me in the darkness

Me: read and reveiw.

Raytora: she doesn't own it!

Chapter 9: Hold me in the darkness

Kuwabara was panting again, dragging Osaka back was a challege. He didn't know what he meant when he said _'you can't use me again I won't let you.'_ Kuwabara sighed as he knocked on Raytora's door. Raytora answered and sighed sadly as he saw Osaka.

"WHY did you not tell me you're new moon was so soon?" Raytora growled, rubbing his temples to hold down his temper. Kuwabara let the cat go.

Osaka smirked, "Those who live by the moon should know it's phases."

"Aw don't you give me that bull. Now get to your room, nobody's going to use you and if you run away again I'll kick you're ass." He growled.

Osaka lowered to the ground. Raytora sighed, "Okay my room it is. NOW." Osaka slinked off.

Kuwabara looked at Raytora who was leaning on the closed door. He thought hard about what to say to calm the demon.

"Thank you." Raytora sighed looking back at him.

Kuwabara nodded, "He jumped off the roof."

"Yeah...Osaka's had a rough life. Not only is he a hanyou, thanks to his father's sick playing, he was used at a young age." Raytora held his forehead, "His mother and her friends used him for their pleaser while he was a weak human child. You saw him, and I image that you noticed the terror and beauty he has."

Kuwabara paled, "Used him?"

"That why he fears and hates humans. Every one that he met used him and due to that he hates going human. In fact I'm suprised you catch him before he tried to kill himself." Raytora sighed, "He a good spy but a total pain in the ass as a human."

"How often is the change?" Kuwabara frowned.

"Every new moon, now rest, you're going to need it." He disappeared in smoke, leaving Kuwabara alone.

-------------------------

The next day Raytora was being held by the arm. "Osaka for the last time let go!" He growled. Suzaku was mostly the one Osaka clung to if Raytora growled at him.

"I don't want to leave." Osaka whinned.

Raytora packed most of his things into a backpack and Osaka's too. Suzaku was calming Osaka as Raytora packed his things too.

"We have to go to the tourniment for Bud. Now calm down and let's go see if he feels better." Suzaku suggested draggin Osaka away.

"Silence...finally." Raytora smiled and turned his head as he heard a small knock on the door. He opened it slightly and let Yukina in.

Yukina looked around his room before blushing, "Gekai-san says she wishes to see you about Bud. She's worried about him being afraid of fighting."

"I know but I've told her that I can't do anything. And since he found out about Alaras, he's being having trouble sleeping and eating. He can't hide his fear, and he has to eat something." Raytora frowned, "I just dunno was to do about him or Osaka. I've been taking care of them both for so long and yet even I couldn't dispel their fears."

Yukina gently smiled, "Maybe you're trying too hard." She knew it was a worthless effort but she hated how he was blaming himself.

He snorted, "I doubt that. Lombarian and Yang are conjuleing me and telling my that it's not my fault. I don't blame myself for their problems. I'm just pissed that I can't solve them." He paused, "I need to check on Bud." He stood and stretched.

Yukina took his hand, "Don't blame yourself anymore, okay?" She let him go and blushed at her boldness. _'Oh kami...what did I just do?'_ She looked up and saw soft gentle pale blue eyes.

"I'll try." He said softly as he left.

She blushed as she sat there stunned. Next thing she knew Lombarian was grinning at her. "You made him blussh." She laughed, oh how musical it was compared to her hissing voice. "Come now you need to pack, Yukina."

Yukina looked up, Lombarian never called anyone by their name. She knew them and if you asked she would tell you why. Yukina had asked about it once.

**Flashback**

_Lombarian paused from walking, they were in the gardens together. She looked at the flower next to her. "My thornss sscare people maiden, and if you sshow me that with all the thornss and sscratchess I causse people, you can sstill befriend me. I sshall call you by your name."_

_Yukina looked at her, "Why?"_

_She sighed, "I wass wounded hard before Raytora came into the picture...and even though I recovered ssort of, hiss sscars came. My lady, he iss wounded more than I wass and wass in consstant pain. I sshared that pain by being in hiss concence. I hate him being in pain, I love him like a sson. I'm glad you came when you did."_

_Yukina blushed, "I know Lombarian. But I have Kazuma."_

_"Maiden, follow what your heart dessires and you will have the greatesst feeling in the world. Raytora resspectss you lady, and he won't sstand in the way of that." Lombarian smiled._

**end flashback**

She nodded and followed Lombarian. Lombarian was easy to pack for, all she had to pack was a change of clothes and sewing supplies. Yukina on the other hand had Botan and Lombarian suggesting this to pack.

"A ssweater Yukina, wolf child hass ssnow everywhere he goess." Lombarian suggested while sitting on Yukina's bed. Botan was beside her, and she was having trouble fitting everything in her bag.

Somone knocked on the door and Lombarian told them to enter. It was Suzaku. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

Lombarian nodded, "Thankss."

"He also need you to look at Saka's arm." Suzaku sighed.

"I sshall ssee you later Yukina." Lombarian hissed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bud still couldn't eat, everything he ate made him sick. He couldn't keep anything down and was losing weight fast. Hiei was in the window of his bedroom, watching outside. Bud liked to just glance at the fire demon, he was so calm and quiet. Raytora had packed for him so he felt useless just sitting around wasting away.

"Can we go outside, Hiei?" Bud asked.

"No." He frowned.

Bud sighed, it was useless to argue. "Can we leave the room?"

"Can you walk?" Hiei growled.

Bud sighed, he'd beeen like this tons of times. He hopped out of bed and walked towards the door. Hiei was there before him. "Please Hiei!"

"Eat." He pointed, those were Kurama's orders.

Bud closed his eyes and walked through Hiei and the door. Hiei growled, the kitsune was becoming a pain.

Bud walked down the hall, tail swishing side to side. He laughed as Hiei kept trying to grab him. He soon ran around Kurama and was caught. Bud sighed, 'this is bull crap'.

Kurama lifted Bud over his shoulder, he was so light and felt so fragile, like one wrong move and he'd break. Bud was trying to weakly pull out of Kurama's grasp. Bud sighed and fell through Kurama too.

He was going to get outside. He ran through the walls and smiled as the wind hit his face.

"You don't look good." A voice said softly.

Bud turned and bowed to his queen. She was in a white kimono, with her cherry bloosom amulet and pale long blonde hair. She was quite taller than him, at least seven foot tall. Her lavender eyes softly eyed his weakened body.

"My lady I am in fear." Bud grimaced, so she noticed how bad it really was.

She nodded, "I know, Alaras needs to be stopped and only you or the wolf-dragon can defeat him. I'd rather it be you. The wolf-dragon would be in bloodlust with that much power."

"My lady, why did you come to me?" Bud asked.

She sighed, "I was hoping to get you to eat." She handed him a potion, "Three drops in you're food and you'll keep food down." She paused, "Also Bud, the ghost white kitsunes can't be seen or heard by anyone but you. That's why you must win."

"I'll try my lady." He sighed as she disappeared into the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had sucessfully got to the small island of the pheonix kitsunes. Raytora left them to feed his bloodlust quickly. Kurama stayed outside while the others went into their rooms. Something wasn't right. A fearful aura was in the air, and he felt he had to follow it. A kackle filled the air as he neared the source.

_'I promised, this body to the one who loved me. You can't have it. Someone help me!'_

He halted at the sound of these thoughts. He rounded the corner to find a female cornered with clothes shredded. She was crying. Kurama advance on the male demon and killed him swiftly. He saw her shaking, and it hurt him. Her green hair and lil green fox ears were dirty and her green eyes fearful. Kurama lifted her and took her to the room he shared with Hiei and Raytora.

He placed her on his bed and wrapped a towel around her. He noticed her green foxtail then. She was curled into a ball now on his bed, she stared at him. Her fear was so evident.

"I promise I would hurt you. We need to clean you up." He said softly.

She started crying, "He was my own teammate. He was just stronger than me. I was so stupid to think he loved me." She sniffed, "Can I have different clothes?"

"Just use mine Domovi." a voice said. Kurama looked at Raytora.

She blinked and stared at him, "Please tell me I'm seeing his ghost." She looked at Kurama.

"Tackle me later. Here." Ratora threw jeans and a black shirt at her.

After she was done changing in the bathroom she tackled Raytora crying. "Ray-ray! We thought you were dead! I cried and cried but Nat said she saw you speared and..." She sobbed.

"You look like hell Domovi." Raytora sighed as he just laid on the floor.

"I was...raped today." She said looking to the side. Raytora growled, startling her. She looked at Kurama, "He took care of me."

Raytora nodded, "Thank you Kurama. Now Domovi...get off."

"You're a lot more angry than used to be." She noted shaking still.

Raytora sighed, "Sorry I got to see about some friends of mine. Stay safe."

"Can...can I stay here?" Domovi asked, Raytora heard the plead in her voice.

"That's up to Kurama." He said and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kurama had let her stay and she never left his side. She was scarred that much was evident. She avoided the touch of the rest of the males in the gang. Kuwabara tried to talk to her and she ran and hid behind Kurama. She fixed lunch for them but got nervous when he wasn't around.

"Do you like cassorole?" She asked rumaging through the kitchen. She fought with Botan into letting her help with the cooking.

"That's fine." Kurama said. She smiled slightly and continued to rumage through the cabnates. Sometimes going in them and leaving her tail out. Kurama pulled her out, "Is it really need to go in there."

She flicked a cobweb off her ear, "Yes, I can't find anything. Can you put me down a sec my pants are falling down."

Kurama chuckled and set her down as she fixed her wardrobe problem. She was so innocent it made him so angry to think of what that male did to her. She was better but Raytora said she was acting. She was trying her hardest to seem okay. That hurt Kurama that she had to try so hard.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Bud came in the kichen and set down grocery bags. Domovi leaped back into her work and started cooking again. Bud started putting up the food. He ignored her for the most part, being senitive to how she feared males. Kurama also noticed how he would look at Kurama from time to time.

Hiei grumbled as he dropped his bags. Bud got along well with the easily-agitated fire demon. He was often calm and let Hiei do his own thing. Bud growled as he tried to reach the top shelf. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

Bud left after than and Hiei soon followed, leaving him alone with Domovi. She was attractive and smelled so sweet. He sighed and saw that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

She finished cooking and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him into a gentle kiss. As she let she turned red. Raytora was smirking, "Did I interupt something?"

She threw her spoon at him and whacked him in the forehead. Kurama hid a chuckle as Raytora rubbed his head leaving.

She smirked as she pulled him into another kiss.

Raytora:((rubs head)) Ow that hurt.

Domovi:((blushing))

Suzaku:((laughing at Raytora)) You deserve it!

Me: Heh heh heh Poor Ray-ray. Read and Reveiw guys!!!!


	10. Let the games begin

Me: Ha! ha! Welcome back guys!

Suzaku: ((bows)) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Raytora: she doesn't own yu yu!

Me:((hugs Raytora)) But I do own you, Domovi, Osaka, Bud, Yang, Lombarian, and many more to come!

Bud: I'm important again!

Chapter 10: Let the games begin.

Domovi was quiet the next day, cooking and cleaning but not uttering a word. Raytora also seemed in a horrible mood, growling and cursing. Bud watched the clock, annoying Hiei so much that he sliced it in half.

"Challegers to the battle arena!"

Bud stopped dead, looking for a trash can. Domovi sighed and kissed Kurama before leaving them. Raytora growled, "WHY CAN'T WE GO TODAY?!"

Yusuke looked at him, "We're not going today?"

"Your funny, since we were invited by his honor we don't go the pilimanary rounds." Raytora growled, shoving his unbanaged shadow hand through the door. "You better watch the pilianaries anyway."

----------**Hours later**-------------

Yukina knocked on Raytora's door. He had been in there for a while, and Kurama had sent her to get him. He opened the door, "I'm on bloodlust Yukina. Go away."

"But you..in the woods you." She started.

Raytora sighed flicking dark aura at a chair to make it explode, "You're one of the few who's safe near me."

"Is there any way I can help?" Yukina asked.

Raytora sighed again flicking aura at the window, "There is one way but I won't let you do it until you decided who you love." He paused, shattering another window. Wind whipped around him, blowing his scent in her direction. She knew why he was on bloodlust.

Her eyes widened, "You're..."

"having issues with post-perperty." Raytora growled, a table shattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku and Kurama were the only two who went to the arena. Suzaku walked down the steps leading Kurama to Domovi's team. Domovi was up, tripping her opponet and penning them to the ground on their back.

She walked back over and glomped Kurama. Her teamates really didn't care what she did but one came over.

"Is he the one that saved you?" She asked, she tilted her head slightly to the side so that her long black hair revealed chocolate eyes. There was depth in those eyes, but the pain was so clear. She flicked each of her five foxtails side to side.

Domovi nodded, "This is Kurama, he saved me. Kurama meet my friend Natoria."

Natoria held out her hand and shook Kurama's. She flicked her hair back into place as she turned back to Domovi, "You also told me that Ray-ray lives."

"Yes, but he's in so much pain Nat. He's more angry and his temper is set off by almost anything. He's not the same." She sighed.

Natoria poked her friend's forehead, "Did you expect him to be? Everything was taken from him. We were all he had. Saymarru killed the whole villa and he's the last werewolf."

"I don't know what I expected but I can't stand to see him like this. He's like a brother to me." She sniffed.

Kurama looked at Natoria, "So I take it Saymarru was his sibling?"

Natoria nodded, "She was his sister but she got killed when we were attacked. Not only her but his mate and our friend Ankita too."

"Mate?" Suzaku looked shocked. Kurama looked at him, if Suzaku didn't know then it really was hurting Raytora.

"Yeah her name was Nalaymoon, she marked Ray-ray when he was asleep. He didn't know about it until right before she died. So he's gotta be in major pain. And if he surived, that makes him 15. So he'll be having issues with his genes too." Natoria muttered the last part.

Suzaku looked at her again, "What kind of issues?"

"He's a werewolf in his breed of albinos, they have a problem. They go onto bloodlust if they don't have...IT." She explained, blushing a little.

Suzaku sighed, "I was afraid of that. Better go check on him. He's in bloodlust now."

Domovi and Natoria looked afraid. Aparently they had seen his bloodlust or knew something they weren't telling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bud was training with Hiei in the woods. Hiei showed him how to ball up his aura and shoot it. He mastered this and demolished hudreds of trees. Bud looked at Hiei, Hiei seemed to be studing him. He handed Bud a katana and they clashed. Their speed matched, Bud was powerful but he feared hurting anyone.

Bud's ear twitch as he heard his queen call for him, "I need to go for a second Hiei, I have a meeting."

Hiei grunted before letting him go. Bud was gone in a flash, stopping at the lake where his lady waited. She was looking at him with those wise lavender eyes again. Bud sat beside her, in his fox form.

"I changed your fur color to that of a mix." She said pointing to Bud's ash pelt.

He nodded, "Thank you my lady."

"I also came to tell you that you have to kill you're brother in the battle with him. You match in strength at the moment and I know you'll get stronger." She paused dipping her feet into the water. "I shall get you more power but I want something in return..."

Bud cocked his head, "What would that be my lady?"

She blushed as he cocked his head, this was the first time she looked alive. She was mostly for business, being new at the whole queen job. She looked at him, "I seem to have fallen for...someone."

Bud smiled, "I can help, who is it?"

"You." she said but continued quickly, "This wasn't supposed to be anything more than a job for me to grow into, my mother claimed that if I did everything right she would leave it up to me. But I almost always screw up somewhere, and here I fell in love with you. At first I only cared but the more I watched you suffer and struggle the more it hurt me. Oh Bud, I thought it was because you were so kind and you were so polite. But my mother asked me when I was going to mate and I thought of you instantly. I met with other men trying to see if I could like any of them but the more I dated the more I thought of you. I know we've only see each other like this three or four times but Bud I can't help but want you."

Bud licked up her tears as her sat in her lap. "My lady, I could always feel you watching. I want to beat my brother. But I don't want the throne."

She pulled him closer, "Please call me Sakura."

"Sakura, I promise I'll be yours." Bud cooed, licking up the tears. She kissed him lightly, and as he turned into his humanised form, he grew. The kiss grew more intemate and the floodgates on his power opened sending waves across the island.

When they broke off she chuckled, "Looks like you'll need a new wardrode."

"I don't suppose you could lend me something?" Bud yawned.

She threw a cloak at him, "Here. I'm sure Raytora will take you shopping."

He was now her height of seven foot, two foot growth. His hair covered his silver eyes as had he grown three more tails, eight in all. His ash ears flatted, "I'm so friggin tired."

She giggled before kissing him goodbye and leaving. Now how to explain this to the gang...

"I got nothing." He growled wraking his brain, he reached in his pocket for his key, unlocking the door and whack his head. "Damn it!"

Raytora was exploding things and only said hi to Bud before exploding a nearby table. Bud tapped his shoulder, "Um Sensei?"

Raytora looked up at him, "Nice Bud. Get laid or was this just a kiss. Wait don't answer that I already know." He exploded a door.

"Can you take me shopping?" Bud asked as a pot exploded.

Raytora rumaged through his bags and pulled out his walet. "You get laid and I am not buying anything bigger."

Bud blushed, "I can't grow anymore!"

"Sure ya can. All pheonix kitsunesgrow with their powers, you'll get more." Raytora snorted.

---------------------------------

Bud smiled as he changed into his new clothes, "Something that fits yay!"

"Only took us a whole six hours to find something." Raytora snorted, opening the door. "Aw sweet room service is awesome!"

Bud took one look at the new looking furniture before Raytora started exploding things. Bud sat in a comfty chair quickly before Raytora decided to use it.

"Damn this feels good. No blood and it's feeding my bloodlust." Raytora laughed wickedly.

Bud rested his head on his hand, "Why is it you're on bloodlust?"

"I'm having issues with post-puperty." Raytora twtiched, exploding the table. "I'm glad Yukina left before it got ugly."

Bud snorted before laughing hard. Raytora growled, "Oh shut up it took you fifty years before you got smooched."

"Really, he's fifty?" a voice asked. Raytora sighed as he saw that Kurama and Suki were back with Domovi and...

"Nat?" He asked before she and Domovi tackled him.

--------------------------------------------

Bud sighed after he got done explaining to the team that it was him and yes he did grow two feet because of a kiss.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor laughing after Bud explain what had happen. Botan and Keiko were pleading him for more details. Kurama and Hiei were at the back of the group just listening.

Raytora was being doctored by Natoria. She was feeding him potions to supress his rage. Domovi was cooking.

Me: I'll just end here. It sounds good to me.

Bud: Read and Review.


	11. Slave of the Fire

Raytora: ((growl)) Shikokudarkstar sents her regards to those who read.

Bud: ((smile)) Hope you enjoy

Suzaku: Dislaimer's in other chapters.

Chapter 11: Slave of the fire.

Bud took the yu yu gang to see their next opponents. The were in the ring only a few of them fighting, well praticing.

"BUD!!! Good ol buddy. Damn you're big." A short boy yelled tackling the silver eyes kitsune. The small teenage boy had short red hair, blue eyes, wearing black jeans and a green tee. His three red foxtail wagged so rapidly that they were a blur. His fox ears flattened, "You don't remember me..."

Bud sweatdropped, "I'm so sorry Lavara."

"You better be you made me cry on the inside." Lavara laughed, "So this is part of your team?"

Bud nodded, "We came to see our opponents."

"Maximus's team is down there. Mine is porking out. Alaras's is in the basement. Kitty's is in the forest. I can't sense Kye's so he's probably on the other side of the island. And the rest's aura pulse are so weak I'm not even gonna try and guess." Lavara sighed, "Everyone is so strong, My team is pathetic. Food and getting laid is all they care about. But good luck." He bowed leaving.

Bud pointed to the team in the field. "That's our opponent." They were blowing flames and flying around only one thing wrong.

"Where's the other one?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ow, Aryasha you hit me!" A voice whined.

A sigh, "Neutto you ran into that guy, I didn't hit you."

Two males with powerful aura aproached. One was around Kurama's heights with long straight white hair. His eyes had scars around them and the eyes themselves were foggy. His voice mellow and soft, as if he didn't want to speak. In his hands a walking stick, that hid it's handle among the long sleeves of his black shirt. The other had short spiky silver hair, with small stubs of horns sticking out. He had a blindfold around his eyes. What he wore was simple, jeans and a 'Rock long and hard' tee shirt.

The one with the stick stopped the other one, "Prince Budwicanstin. Neutto rei."

Neutto ran into the stick, "Ouch, damn it Aryasha! I can't see!" 

"Maybe we should stop the exercise. And I haven been able to see for nineteen years, I do believe it's not that hard to get used to." Aryasha's gentle voice sighed.

Neutto huffed, revealing his pale blue eyes. They seemed honest, like he could never lie while you could see. He smiled, "Oh hi Prince Bud!"

"Rei!!!!!" Aryasha whacked him upside the head.

Neutto rubbed his head and bowed, slowly and polite. "Oh Bud guess what?!" Neutto said as soon as he was up again.

Bud chuckled, he couldn't remember how he knew Neutto but he remember how he and Aryasha were joined at the hip.

"Me and Aryasha are on different teams." He frowned. "He's on Al's team. He's changed too, he's meaner than when we used to play."

Aryasha glared with his clouded eyes, "MASTER Alaras is older as are we Neutto. We are no longer children."

Bud remebered, Aryasha was the child of a new maid, he was to be used as a workman until they found out he was blind...then they used him to show the girls through their first night. Neutto on the other hand was taken in by Alaras when he went hunting. Neutto had broken his wing and soon they all became friends. Being around preteen years (Al and Bud were around 40ish) the made a pact, each having the scar of a fox and dragon. Bud looked at his wrist.

"Glad to hear you remember us Bud." Aryasha smirked.

Neutto sighed, "You forgot? How dare you!"

Aryasha closed his eyes and unfolded his reptillian ears, they looked like cat ears save for being covered in scales. "Master Alaras is calling me. I must go Neutto, Budwicanstin." He bowed before walking by, pausing to flick an ear once before continuing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to fight with that blind dude? He heard everything! And not only that his aura was off the charts." Kuwabara whimpered.

Kurama nodded, "He has a point, all of our oppoents know more about us than we do them."

Bud sighed, they were in the living room discussing what they knew of the oppents, or in this case not. Raytora was quiet in the corner, watching Bud.

In fact Hiei was doing the same thing, both of them knew, or noticed.

Yusuke smirked, "We've been in this boat before though." 

"I know it looked like a lot of people but we only have four teams to go against." Bud said.

Raytora leaned forward, "Only difference is that they revoked the pounce rule. You have to kill or incopassitate the enemy."

"How did you-" Bud started.

Raytora smirked but said nothing.

"I'm going to watch the matches." Suzaku said, walking out with Kurama joining him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aryasha bowed to his former friend, nothing but hate enriched his voice now.

"Find the two teams that face us and scare them away." Alaraz said stiffly, he was trying to see if Aryasha wouldn't pick up on the hint of urgancy in his voice.

Aryasha bowed, "It shall be done as soon as possible." He disappeared.

"So much for that plan. I hate my family but not him." He stared after, black cloak only revaling his glowing ash eyes.

Question: Is anyone still reading this? Otherwise I might just stop. My poor brain is fried...but if someone is I'll keep going.


End file.
